mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Skies Above Earth (Map Game)
Date: July 1, 1966 Sent From: UN Headquarters, New York Sent To: Ramstein Air Force Base, West Germany Dear Commander, Your government has currently been ordered to reassign you from West Germany to return to Brussels. I suppose you have been told the official story before due to your "honourable discharge". However, as you are aware, the reality is quite different. For the past 2 weeks, several unidentified flying objects have been detected the Balkans, as well as parts of the Midwestern United States, Indochina, Rhodesia, the North Sea and the Bering Strait. Officially, Western media outlets and Pravda have officially blamed the incidents on each other, but of course, we have no idea of what these objects might be. After further analysis of the incidents, we believe the objects to be ... extraterrestrial in nature. This letter was sent to you because the UN Security Council's recent resolution has approved the activation of United Nations Extraterrestrial Response Unit in light of the recent extraterrestrial incursion. NASA and the Soviet Space Program are still trying to piece together the events, but based on the evidence left behind, the declassified documents on the Flores Incident and various eyewitness accounts, we can infer that the extraterrestrial intents are indeed hostile. However, that does not mean Earth is incapable of responding to the increasing threat of extraterrestrial attack. You, Commander, are to oversee Earth's last line of defence. Your actions will have considerable influence on the future of humanity as a species and as a civilisation. Keep that in mind in every action you take. Good luck, Commander. ::::::::::::::::::::: With Sincere Regards, ::::::::::::::::::::: UN Secretary General U Thant Background Background Rules Basic Rules #Be plausible. #All turns will be in a two-week format during the invasion and half turns in the aftermath, depending on the situation that unfolds as the game progresses. #The UN Security Council members, in accordance with the activation of UNERU, as stated in the introductory letter above, which is to be done every month (i.e. two in-game turns). #Non UN Security Council members can fund the Project independently, although to do so, may need to go through a bureaucratic process that would require them to maintain any and all secrecy on the organisation. #The extraterrestrials can go by various tactics to defeat UNERU, ranging from infiltration to acts of terrorism to attacking UNERU bases directly rather than destroying its funding, to destroying humanity by a biological weapon #The game will feature a new, innovative tactical battle algorithm, which will be explained in the algorithm rules, in addition to the normal strategic algorithm. #Monthly funding changes are to be sent to the UNERU Funding page. #A nation can be allowed to leave UNERU, either by infiltration by extraterrestrials or unsatisfactory performance by the organisation. #As part of the Cold War setting, pleasing the superpowers will be key, so be sure not to annoy a superpower if playing as the UNERU, so be careful. #Extraterrestrial vs Nation combat and Nation vs Nation combat will still be done via the strategic algorithm, but Extraterrestrial vs UNERU combat and UNERU vs Organisation Combat will be done via squad based tactical algorithm. #For further information, please refer to Atomic Rockets. This will help with spacecraft design and world building, as well as give you an idea about some technologies that will be available in the game. #Have fun! Algorithm Rules #The Strategic Algorithm will be the same one used in the Shattered Stars and Stripes 2, and should be followed as such. #The tactical algorithm was made by myself. If anyone has a suggestion on how to improve upon it, please feel free to notify me. #Actions in the tactical algorithm are only to be used if both sides agree upon it. This means that if the extraterrestrial player refuses to use the actions in the algorithm, then feel free to do it as normal. Otherwise, actions will be used. Map Rules #The game begins in 1966. #The map must be placed in .png format. #Feel free to use an appropriate program for updating the map. Map Moderators Creator: Through Stars We Rise. (Welcome to the Universe). 22:32, November 6, 2015 (UTC) Head Moderator: Moderator: Moderator: Mapmaker: Factions North America *United States of America - *Canada - *Mexico- *Guatemala - *Honduras - *Guatemala - *Costa Rica - *Panama - *Nicaragua - *Cuba - *Haiti - *Dominican Republic - *Jamaica - *El Salvador - South America *Argentina - *Brazil - *Peru - *Colombia - *Venezuela - *Peru - *Chile - *Paraguay - *Uruguay - *Bolivia - *Ecuador - Europe *United Kingdom - *France - *Spain - *Portugal - *Italy - *West Germany - *East Germany - *Poland - *Sweden - *Finland - *Norway - *Denmark - *Ireland - *Albania - *Yugoslavia - *Czechoslovakia - *Austria - *Hungary - *Bulgaria - *Belgium - *Greece - *Romania - *The Union of Soviet Socialist Republics - *Iceland - *Netherlands - *Turkey - *Vatican City - *Switzerland - Asia *Afghanistan - *People's Republic of China - *Republic of China (Taiwan) - *North Vietnam - *South Vietnam - *Japan - *North Korea - *South Korea - *North Yemen - *Yemen - *Saudi Arabia - *Iran - *Syria - *Egypt - *Iraq - *Oman - *Thailand - *Cambodia - *Laos - *Malaysia - *Indonesia - *Cyprus - *Israel - *India - *Pakistan - *Singapore - *Nepal - *Bhutan - *Burma - Africa *South Africa - *Egypt - *Upper Volta - *Sudan - *Nigeria - *Republic of the Congo - *Democratic Republic of the Congo - *Liberia - *Ethiopia - *Libya - *Sudan - *Morocco - *Tunisia - *Ghana - *Guinea - *Nigeria - *Sierra Leone - *Somalia - *Ivory Coast - *Chad - *Central African Republic - *Cameroon - *Madagascar - *Benin - *Niger - *Kenya - *Burundi - *Rwanda - *Uganda - *Malawi - *Zambia - *Gambia - *Algeria - *Mauritania - *Gabon - *Togo - Oceania *Australia - *New Zealand - Extraterrestrial *Yo'xashi Empire (Elders) - **Prextons (Mechdroids) - **Xanians (credit goes to Vivaporius for the name) (Thralls) - **Lorienites (Raptors) - **Ps'tya (Locusts) - **Tr'sue (Assassins) - **Triston-xu (Templars) - **Kashurons (Grunts) - Organisations *United Nations Extraterrestrial Response Unit (UNERU) - Through Stars We Rise. (Welcome to the Universe). 00:18, November 7, 2015 (UTC) The Game July 1 - July 14, 1966 Well, as per the usual situations, now it is time to revive the game. Honestly, XCOM 2 is out, so as a celebration, time to bring this old child back from the dead. - Ace009 Category:Map Games Category:Skies Above Earth (Map Game) Category:ASB - Map Games Category:ASB - Aliens